Agony
by Starra-Lupin
Summary: a quite angsty story of someone's funeral


Hiya all I probably should be working on Heads of Gryffindor but things keep popping into my head and I just needed to write one of them down.  
  
Agony  
  
Its devastating being here with all these people. People who are my friends and understand my pain but don't feel it as much as I do. No one could ever feel like I do right now. No one could have possibly loved her as much as I did. I loved her with all my heart and soul and would have died for her a thousand times over. Dying a thousand times couldn't possibly feel as bad as this.  
  
Now I know i'm being selfish wishing to be here by myself, and thinking that no one else here would die for her. The truth that every person here would die for her if they found the need. Even the snarky Potions Master who most hated would have if he had a chance. My wonderful girl befriended him after she chose him for the TA assignment, noticing the source of knowledge she had in him, she had brought the dark man out of his cocoon and even now he smiles ever so often.  
  
I think to myself, I know she had to do it, I mean she saved the world. She found the curse that would send a soulless demon away forever but the cost of the spell she had known even before she went. Like the cost of making a potion was ingredients, there are spells that require ingredients as well. She knew well the cost of this spell and she knew what would happen if she messed it up. The spell was a powerful one indeed, if she had messed it up the shock would rip her apart, body and soul alike and it would be as if she had never existed, people would have memories of course but having your soul ripped to shreds would be excruciatingly painful. Your cauntiosness would stop existing. You wouldn't go to heaven you wouldn't go to hell you would just stop existing. Even if the spell worked out correctly the price was the caster's life. It had worked correctly. She was out there somewhere looking over them.  
  
I look down at the little bundle in my arms. The tiny girl inside squirmed at the sudden total silence as the casket was lowered into the grave. "Shhh" I mumble quietly having to try hard to get any sound out whatsoever. She looks exactly like her mother except for the thick spattering of freckles across her face, shoulders and chest. Giving birth to her was one of the last things she did before facing Voldemort. She knew that her daughter would die as well if she faced him pregnant, so she had waited until after she recovered from giving birth.  
  
I looked up to listen to Harry's speech my eyes leaving my beautiful daughter. "Hermione was a friend to all and there was no one she couldn't love. Her wisdom surpassed most, especially at her age and she was the smartest woman I have ever met whenever I had troubles she guided me through to the light, she was like the sister I never had. She melted the heart of even the most hopeless people and helped them find a just cause." I saw Harry glance at both Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. They were both near the coffin. I could see a sheen in Snape's eyes and Draco was biting his lower lip to keep from tearing up "We will all love her forever, May she rest in peace. One by one we all stepped up there tossing flowers onto the coffin, I was last with a single violet orchid, the same flower I gave her on the night we were engaged and her favorite flower. As they filled it in I just stood there my tears mixing with the dark earth they piled in.  
  
I tilted my head back and whispered to my angel, up into the rain that had begun to soak my hair and clothing  
  
"I will always love you Hermione and I promise to raise Maeri as well as I can." I looked down on my daughter  
  
"I promise to take care of you and teach you about your mother. We will never forget her love and determination."  
  
I suddenly felt a warm hand upon my shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes Fred"  
  
"Are you alright George?  
  
"No. but I will be."  
  
  
  
Waaaaahh!! I actually cried while I was writing that.. It got way more emotional than I intended. Disclaimer: four words: Don't Own Harry Potter. 


End file.
